


Bedtime!

by MinMaxSpeech



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinMaxSpeech/pseuds/MinMaxSpeech
Summary: Shepard still hasn't gone to bed! Thankfully, Ashley is here and willing to cajole Shepard into actually resting.
Kudos: 2





	Bedtime!

The door to Shepard's bedroom opened.  
"Skipper? Are you here? EDI said to check on you." Ashley poked her head in, speaking softly.  
"Yeah, I'm here. At my desk." Shepard turned to face Ashley. The soldier frowned at the sight. The clock sat upon Shepard's desk read 1:43am. And she was doing fucking paperwork.  
"What the hell are you doing, Shepard?" Ashley gave the Commander an accusatory glare, knowing exactly what she was up to.  
"Work? I need to get this paperwork filed off to Hackett so he can help co-ordinate the war effort better." Shepard noted, holding up a data pad with, if Ashley was being truthful, a disgusting amount of text written upon it to be reading at 1 in the morning.

"And when are you planning to, oh-I-don't-know… sleep?"  
"When this is done." Shepard set the datapad back down, and turned her attention to it again. "Faster it's done, the faster this war is over, the faster we don't have to fight this shit."  
"Skipper…" Ashley murmured. Shepard had always been like this. Taking the dangers and threats of the galaxy on wholly her shoulders. According to Vakarian, when Shepard was working with Cerberus, she was even worse for it. Clearly she hadn't improved upon returning back to the Alliance.  
"Yeah?" Shepard replied groggily, clearly not able to pay as much attention as she should have.  
"You're not doing that now." Ashley declared.  
"I need to." Shepard mumbled.

With a squeak- one that would at almost any other time have made Ashley break out into peals of laughter, the muscular soldier lifted Shepard out of her seat, wrapping her arms around the commander's midsection and simply lifting.  
"W-what are you doing?" Shepard dropped the holo-pad to the floor. Ashley didn't look, but she heard the device clattering across the metal ground.  
"Taking you to bed."  
"I need to do that form!" Shepard protested.  
"Skipper, if you can't break out of my grip here, you're too tired to do that too." Ashley pointed out. Shepard indeed couldn't, despite the Commander being noticeably stronger than not just Ashley, but Vega as well.  
"...I guess." Shepard accepted.

Ashley marched over to Shepard's bed, keeping the commander trapped in her arms. Gently, she threw Shepard onto her own bed, the shorter woman landing with a soft gasp. Before she could react, Ashley climbed into the bed, wrapping her arms once more around the Commander's waist and pulling her down onto her pillow.  
"And… what are you doing now?"  
"Making sure you get some fucking sleep!" Ashley was smiling widely, realising how silly what she was doing truly was. Shepard seemingly realised that too, breaking out into a quiet fit of giggling, and visibly relaxing in her friend's grip.  
"EDI, kill the lights." Ashley whispered as Shepard's eyes flickered shut.  
"Gladly. Thank you, Ashley."  
"Its no problem, EDI."


End file.
